A Change Of Heart
by ModernSinger
Summary: Junior Year. Danny And Sam have been dating for 1 year now but what'll happen when he finds out that she's moving? And then what happens when sparks start flying between Danny and the new girl Amaya?
1. Chapter 1

It was their one-year anniversary and while he knew Sam wouldn't want to celebrate since she wasn't into that kind of thing Danny still wanted to make it special. He knew that Sam liked dim lighting and since she was so into goth a romantic candle-lit dinner by the lake on a full moon would be perfect.

"Tuck I need your help!" Danny ran up to his good friend, Tucker, he was of course flirting with girls that were way out of his league but to Danny's advantage the girls brushed Tucker away so he was now free to talk.

"You see what you do man? I was in the zone!"

"Um…Yeah why don't you try asking out girls who might actually be interested in you?"

"Like who? Wait, do you know someone? Introduce me? Er- uh not that I'm desperate or anything…"

"Haha, sorry bud but I don't know of anyone right now, but keep looking you'll find someone! I mean it has been, what 6 months since you had a girlfriend?"

"5, thank you very much! God, what did you need anyway?"

"Oh right. Its Sam and my one-year anniversary next week and it's a full moon! I wanted to make it special so I was thinking candle-lit dinner by the lake, only problem is they lock up the park after six so… you think you could-"

"Done and done! I got your back man! Although I have to say, and I think I speak for everyone when I say this, I never thought you and Sam would end up together before, let alone stay together for so long!"

"What can I say? Love is in the air! You know you really helped along the way-"

Suddenly Kids came running down the hallway screaming. The lights flashed off and there was a glow around the corner where the kids had been running from. A flash of cold breathe left Danny's lips. It was his Ghost sense. "Hold on I'll only be a second" Danny said to tuck "Can you get the thermos for me? It's in my backpack."

Danny proceeded to run down the hallway then stopped dead center and yelled "I'M GOING GHOST!" The famous catch phrase he and his friends had come to know and love. A white light flashed around him. His bright blue eyes turned to a brilliant green, his hair as black as coal turned whiter than snow and his t-shirt and jeans turned into a black and white jumpsuit with the signature "DP" on his chest for the famous Ghost Amity park had come to know and love; Danny Phantom.

Danny continued running around the hall to find none other than Spectra, the crazy ghost who wants nothing more than to be young and in order to do so feeds off of fears of the adolescence. "What are you doing here spectra? I haven't seen you in a while! I thought you were still trapped in the ghost zone!"

"Out of my way! I've got to get out of here." The ghostly lady yelled. "I'm just trying to get away from her! And I suggest you do the same if you want to stay in your world!"

Danny normally wouldn't let her get past him but he was too deep in thought trying to figure out was she was talking about. He stopped and proceeded to chase after her and the next thing he knows she's in the hands of a figure unlike any other he had ever seen, not a suit like Valerie, his ex-girlfriend, wore. No this was different He tried to make it out but before he had the chance she came darting at him. He managed to doger her, but only barely, he had to get out of here, she was fast and powerful and he knew this from the quick shooting pain he felt going up his arm because she had scratched him. He didn't have time, he flew up through the floor to the next level of the school and quickly transformed back to his human form. "DANNY! I GOT THE THERMUS! Her- hey, you don't look so good."

"I would imagine not Tucker, I have no Idea what just happened. Did you see the girl?"

"What girl?"

"I… I went to fight Spectra but next thing I know this girl in armor of some sort comes racing after her I was going to congratulate her and say thanks but she came flying at me, in fact if I hadn't seen her eyes I probably wouldn't even think it was a girl but the eyes they… they were so pure. A beautiful blue with speckles of gold they were so… focused."

"Dude, maybe you should go home I mean you sound like you're in love with this mystery girl."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! I love Sam! I'd probably feel more comfortable if I talked to her about this. Come on, let's go find her."

"She's not in school today, I thought you knew that."

"She's not? You know what I am feeling a little woozy maybe I should go home."

"Yeah that's what I thought! God, your guys' relationship is so corny sometimes!"

"Oh, shut up tuck, your just jealous! Whatever, I'm out! See you tomorrow!" Danny sent a wink his way and continued to the office to convince his parents he was 'sick' enough to go home.

Shortly after Danny had gotten home and his parents went back down to the lab and left him in his room he went ghost and flew to Sam's house then into her room. She was lying down in her bed, sleeping, she didn't look to be sick but she looked so beautiful that Danny couldn't help himself and he kissed her right on the lips. Her lips were so soft and warm for such a dark person. When he pulled away her eyes opened looking at him, a bit confused, but still happy. "What are you doing here? Let me guess you ditched school again to kick some ghost butt, right?"

"Or, I came to see you. You know sometimes you can be so naïve."

"Oh thanks! I see how much you care, why don't you just go home then and I can go back to sleep." She said turning over pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh very funny" He said floating to the other side of the bed. "Sam I need to talk to you." She now knew it must be serious because of his tone of voice. "What's up?" She asked, now sitting up. She was wearing a low cut gothic night gown and Danny could only blush and try to avoid looking at her breasts.

Danny cleared his throat and said "I think there's a new ghost hunter on the loose… a good one. I mean just look what she did to my arm."

"You mean like Valerie? Oh, does it hurt? And I didn't think that you got scratches when you were a ghost…"

"That's why she's different than Valerie, she can hurt me in a way that Valerie never could. Lucky for my I was only grazed by her attack." He held out his arm. It was almost like he was bleeding. "Another thing that was weird was that Spectra was running from her."

"Danny, this is defiantly something we should and will look into, but for now you need to rest, you've obviously had a rough morning. Here, why don't you lie down?" She moved over leaving a spot for him to join her on the bed.

Danny couldn't help but blush but of course couldn't refuse the offer. He turned back into a human and lied down beside his beautiful girlfriend. They looked at each other for a short moment then Sam moved a bit closer in and Danny did the same. They stared at each other for another short moment before Sam moved in and pressed her lips against his. Sam seemed especially passionate today which was unusual for her. What was even stranger was that despite the fact that she made it very clear to Danny earlier in their relationship that Sam did not like tongue but this time when they were kissing she opened her mouth slightly and licked his lips. Danny let her but again couldn't help but blush. Except now he knew something was up with her. They continued for a short time longer before both falling asleep next to eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

While the day that Danny and Sam previously spent together was very romantic the rest of the week was completely awkward between the two. Sam seemed to be completely avoiding Danny, everytime he saw her she would glance and him then walk away. She barely talked to him during lunch and ignored all his texts. Their anniversary was only one day away so he thought he would try to break the ice between them by inviting her and Tucker to their usual place at the mall, she agreed but after an hour when they agreed to meet there only Tuck was sitting with him sipping a milkshake and sharing fries.

"Danny, it's been an hour don't you think you should at least call her? I mean she did agree to come right?"

"She's probably just stuck in traffic or something..."

"Even if she was she would have been here by now. Aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course I am but I've been bugging her all week I don't want her to get annoyed with me."  
"Wait you haven't seen her all week? But your anniversary is tomorrow! Does she even know to come to your house yet? Please tell me she does, I had to pull so many strings to get the park open for you guys!"

"Well actually I was going to tell her today but… maybe I should call her"

Danny grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's Cell number. The phone rang several times before Sam answered. Holding the phone away from her face she yelled, "Don't drop that you idiot, that's important! I swear to god!" she then proceeded to bring the phone to her face without knowing who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, its Danny. Uh, what was all that screaming about?"

"Oh hey Danny, sorry about that I was um, nevermind. So whats up?"

"Well you were supposed to meet Tucker and I at the mall an hour ago, are you still coming?"

"Oh my god! Danny I am so sorry, I totally forgot! Just let me finish this and I'll be over there in like 5 minutes."  
"Oh so you were just busy? Thank god! I was starting to get worried. I'll uh see you later then."

"See you then, Bye."

"Bye I lo- hello? Hello?" He looked at his phone and she had already hung up. "She hung up on me. Tuck I seriously don't know whats gotten into her. Do you think she found someone else?"

"Danny, all your worrying is starting to freak me out, you sound like a chick."

"Shit! I do."

Ten minutes later Sam had finally arrived and all the fries were gone and Tucker had finished his milkshake. "Hey, sorry about that I had to get some things straightened out with my parents, they didn't want me coming here but I don't really care. I mean since when do I listen to them anyway? So… Where's Danny?"

"Well as you may have guessed Sam, Danny had some ghost duties to attend to so he should be back soon. I asked him if I should come but he said to wait for you to show up. You know he's really been concerned about you lately. He thinks your cheating on him or something."

"WHAT? I would never do something like that! What gave him that idea anyway?"

"Well, You haven't talked to him all week, he says you've been ignoring all his texts, won't answer his calls, you don't even say hi to him in the hallway! Not to mention the fact that you haven't even acknowledged the fact that your guys' one year anniversary is tomorrow."

"Oh my god! Tomorrow? I mean I never really was into that sort of thing anyway, but why does it have to be tomorrow?"

"What's so bad about tomorrow? Wait, you're not actually cheating on him are you?"

Completely ignoring the question Tuck asked Sam put her head down in regret and sorrow. Its not like her to cry and if she started, she didn't want Tuck to see it.

"Tucker… you see I-"

"OH GOD!" He said cutting her off "You're not pregnant are you?"

"WHAT? NO! Danny and I haven't even- that's not the point, the point is that I'm going to break up with Danny tomorrow." Sam could feel the tears coming but she held them back.

"What the Hell? You're going to break up with him? On your anniversary? Why?"

"Listen, this is the last thing I want to do but I have to. The truth is, my family's moving. Out of the country… and I can't handle a long distant relationship like that. That's why I was late, we were packing up the last of our things. Tucker… Tomorrow's my last day in Amity Park."

Tucker who had flown from his seat from the shock of Sam breaking up with Danny, could no longer even hold himself up and just fell right back into his seat. A long silence followed before he managed to get out any words.

"Sam… We've been friends since middle school. I knew that we would all have to go our separate ways eventually but we're juniors, I thought we would have at least one more year together. I never thought I would actually want to cry over something that involved you."

"Oh thanks, Tucker."

"No I mean I love you, as a friend, but I just never thought you'd actually be leaving. Sam, you can't do this, It'll kill Danny!"

"I know, and that's why I was gonna wait until tomorrow to tell Danny."

"Tell me what?" The two jumped at this sound, they hadn't even realized that Danny was back.

"I missed you!" Danny said sitting next to Sam and giving her a kiss. "So what were you going to wait to tell me?" Sam quickly took the sorrow out of her voice and yelled. "Well I would think you of all people would remember Danny! Our anniversary of course! I was gonna wait to tell you Happy Anniversary!"

"Wow, you remembered! I thought you weren't into that kind of thing. But speaking of I had something planned so did you want to come over to my house around six tomorrow?" At this point Tucker was completely silent trying to hide anything that would have given away that something was wrong… but he wasn't doing a very good job. "Umm… Tuck?" Danny asked "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah heh heh. I was just thinking about this new software that'll be coming out for my PDA, its gonna be wicked cool!"

After a good fake smile Tucker looked at Sam as if sending her a mental message saying 'Good luck'. After all, she was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had stepped out of her car it was almost six, she was wearing the most elegant, but still the darkest, dress from her closet (what she could fish out of everything she had packed anyway). It was short, above her knees, and low cut showing just the right amount of cleavage. In the back it was corseted with a long dark purple ribbon and her hair straightened and flowing down past her shoulders, a stripe of purple in her hair. She took a deep breath and said to herself 'I don't know if I can do this… hopefully he doesn't have anything too big planned…'

She took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. Waiting for several minutes she figured that no one heard the knock and just before she knocked again she heard "We won't be spending the evening at my house Sam. Your chariot awaits."

She turned around to find Danny dressed up in a nice suit holding open a door to an actual horse-drawn chariot. "Danny is this…?"

"It is, all for you. Come on now, I've got a big night planned." Sam felt like she was going to cry, she loved Danny and tonight… she was going to have to break his heart.

About ten minutes after they had been riding in the carriage, they finally stopped and when Sam stepped out, she was surrounded by dimmed lights, beautiful roses flooding everywhere, and a rose petal path leading up to a small gazebo with a table and candle lit dinner waiting for her. Again she was speechless and thought she was going to start crying and finally she heard "Its just you and me tonight and nothing can ruin it okay?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Sam mumbled to herself

The night was absolutely flawless, it was filled with wonderful food, plenty of laughs, and a few kisses now and there. But unfortunately the time had come, she couldn't wait any longer, she was just avoiding the inevitable.

A dead silence had come between them. "Sam… this past year with you has been unbelievable, and I'm so happy that I got to spend all this time with you. I must sound stupid but Sam… I… I lo-… Sam, What's the matter? Are- are you crying?"

"What?" Sam put her hand to her face, she felt the warmth or the wet tears running down her face. Sam had never cried in front of anyone before, it just didn't fit her style. But Danny was about to say that he loved her, and he meant it this time, not just a petty Love ya! An actual 'I love you' and she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer…

"Sam, really I don't want to-"

"Danny, I'm leaving!" Danny was slightly confused. "Leaving? What do you mean? Are you supposed to be home already? I'm sorry I kept you so late, we can get going if you-"

"No Danny, I mean I'm _leaving_ leaving. My family is leaving the country! My Dad got this Job opportunity that he couldn't resist, I begged him to stay, but he wouldn't listen, like he never does!" Sam didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore, they just wouldn't stop flowing. "I begged and tried so hard to think of ways that I could stay but… I just couldn't! The reason I haven't been at school lately and why I've been late for all our dates is because my family's been packing! Danny… I- tonight's my last night in Amity park!"

Danny was speechless, he had fallen to his knees and the tears started flowing down his cheeks. His face had become pale as a ghost, but his cheeks were so red and hot from his being upset. He tried to get words out but nothing would come out. For several minutes they both just sat there, crying together until finally Danny sat up, stood up, took a deep breath and said, "Sam, I love you, and I always will and I think we can make this-"

"Don't Danny! I'm sorry but… we can't make this work! I'm going to be on the other side of the world! We can't call each other, we can't text, and our hours are going to be so different that we'lll probably never be awake and able to talk online. It's just… it's not going to work. Danny I love you, and I always will but I just-"

"Don't say it."

"Danny I-"

"Just don't say it, its over and lets just put it at that." At last, Danny was able to hold the tears back and just sucked it up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Danny please." He just ignored her and held the door open to take her home.

10 minutes. The most silent, horrifying, miserable and long ten minutes they had both ever experienced. When they finally arrived at Sam's house there were 3 moving trucks outside. Sam Stepped out and Danny ran around to her and said "Sam, you may be leaving but no matter what, you will always hold a very important part in my heart, a part that no one can fill." And before letting Sam get out even one word he kissed her, for what seemed like the longest kiss ever, and when he finally pulled away he whispered in her ear "I love you." Then turned around, got in the carriage and left, without another word. Sam fell to the ground and began bawling her eyes out.

When Danny arrived home he paid the chariot driver and walked inside. Only to be greeted by both his parents yelling and hugging him, asking if he had a wonderful time, and this made the pain almost unbearable. He put on a smile and said of course he had a great time and made an excuse that he was extremely tired and ran upstairs. They both yelled goodnight and that they loved him but he just ignored this. It was times like these that he wished Jaz were still living with them, but she was off at some prestigious college. She was the only one that could tell when Danny was lying and when something was really wrong. But that was only another thing to be upset about. Instead he just laid there on his bed sobbing. He never thought he would cry this much… over a girl. Nor did he ever think he could love a girl… like he loved Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! Cuz there like it's better than yo-" Danny, only to be woken up by his phone ringing, answered it after seeing it was Tucker and said "Tuck what do you want?"

"Dude aren't you going to come over and say goodbye to Sam?"

"No, we said goodbye last night, send her my lo-… tell her Hi and bye, I'll talk to you later."

"He hung up on me…" Said Tucker.

"Oh… so I take it he's not coming then?"

"I'm sorry Sam…"

She sighed, "Its okay, I deserve this, It was horrible of me to do this to him, so… just give this to him for me okay?" Tucker took the small box from Sam. "Okay…" He said. "But what is it?"

"It's a ring, Just like mine, and even if he doesn't wear it… well its okay, I just want him to get it… promise me he'll get it?"

"I promise Sam." Tuck put the box in his pocket and said, "Ya know, I'm really gonna miss our late night pizza and movie nights."

"Me too Tuck, I really am going to miss you!" She ran over and gave him a huge hug until her mom called her over to get in the car to head to the airport. She let go of her friend and walked over to the car then yelled "See ya on the other side!" and the car drove away. "Wait… what?" He said to himself.

After Sam had left, Tucker decided it would be a good idea to go check up on Danny, so He jumped on his scooter and drove over to Danny's house, and from the looks of it, Danny was the only one home. He walked inside without even knocking, ran upstairs and headed to Danny's room. He knocked lightly on the door as it opened and walked in. Danny was still asleep and it was already noon. Tucker sat down and gave Danny a light slap on the face "Dude, wake up, its already noon! I know its Sunday, but you can't stay in bed all day!"

Danny just turned over and went back to sleep. As Tucker was walking to the other side of the bed at another attempt at waking Danny up, Danny had been woken up himself when his ghost sense went off, the cold breathe of air released from his mouth and he knew something was up.

Danny jumped out of bed and yelled, "Well tuck, looks like I'm out of bed, so why don't you lend me a hand in catching this ghost. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny had transformed into his ghostly figure, grabbed Tucker and the thermos and flew through the wall and down to the street to place Tuck on the ground. He then flew back up to the sky and began looking for the ghost and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Skulker fly by him. Danny turned around and began chasing him. "Skulker? What're you doing here? And why aren't you hunting me again eh? Finally realize that I'm the better ghost?"

"Oh shut up you stupid child! I'm not running from you, I'm running from her, and I suggest you do the same so that I can still one day chase you and catch you instead of her!"

"Wait, that hunter? She's back?" Danny turned around to look for her but saw nothing and before he knew it she had flown past him and he only knew this because she just barely heard her whisper into his ear, "You're next"

There was a loud cry from Skulker then dead silence. Danny floated to the ground next to tucker and said, "Please tell me you saw her this time?"

"I did, and dude, she got a nice body!"  
"Really? That's all you notice? She said that she's coming for me next!"

"Sweet! I'll try and get a picture of her!"

"Of course that's all you care about, but whatever, just go hide behind that building and I'll wait for her here."

And in no time at all there she was face to face with Danny, prepared to fight. "Listen," Danny said, "I don't want to fight you, honestly I'm the good guy! See?" He held out his had only to have the girl stare at him, silent. She grabbed a dagger from what seemed like out of nowhere. She flew up to him on her hovering board and whispered in his ear, "All ghosts are the same! Worthless, dangerous, and overall a threat to our society!"

The girl struck at Danny with the strange dagger but he backed away just in time only managing to leave a scratch on his arm, once again harming him despite being a ghost his arm began oozing ectoplasmic goo, almost like blood, but green in color. There was a loud squeeling noise in the background and she left in a hurry, almost as if someone had been calling her, but as she left she yelled, "Don't get too comfortable ghost! Next time, I WON'T MISS!" And before he knew it… she was gone, without a trace.

Danny floated back down to the ground, this time feet touching the ground, He transformed back and said nothing, he couldn't put the words together. Tuck ran up next to him and flashed his PDA in front of Danny's face saying, "I got it! And dude, she is HOT!" Danny examined the picture, this time actually looking at the girl since all he paid attention to before was her eyes and not being killed. The girl was tall, not as tall as Danny, but almost. Her face was covered in a mask and hair pulled up into the mask as well. She was wearing a full Body suit and her curves were flawless. Her waist was thin, but not too much so, her breasts were perky, but not huge, and he legs were long and shapely… She really was beautiful. 'snap out of it Danny, this girl is the enemy!'

"Come on Tuck, why don't we… go to the mall and get some food?" And that managed to snap him right back in to real time. "Danny, you truly know me… but uh, could I borrow some cash?"

"Yeah whatever, let's just get going!"

Two weeks had passed since Sam had left and Danny was in a deep depression. He had no girlfriend, nothing to do since the strange girl that he'd come into contact with had scared all the ghosts off. In fact all the extra time he had left, he just spent doing homework which really meant things were bad. The semester was coming to an end and that meant midterms then a week off so that all the teachers could get ready for the next semester and Tucker had a plan to finally get Danny out of his house.

"Daaaaaanny? Hello? DANNY!"

"Huh? What?"

"Common man! I brought you hear so we could have fun! So mingle, talk to some girls! It's singles night! So that means _all_ the ladies are single." Tucker said winking at some girls across the bar, the girls of course laughed and walked away.

"I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood, besides these girls are probably way too old for us, how did you even get us into a club anyway?"

"Seriously? You never listen. It's the under 21 night, students are welcome, and the bar isn't serving alcoholic beverages so don't get your panties in a bunch little miss!"

"Tucker, just leave me alone! Okay? I don't want a new girlfriend! And even if I did I certainly don't need your help!" It took all too long for Danny to realize that he was standing up and viciously yelling at Tucker, so much so that all the people at the bar were staring at him. "I'm leaving."

"Hey"

Danny turned around and yelled "What Tuck? What?" Only to see that he wasn't there and then from behind him he heard. "Actually… I said that, I was just wondering if you were okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny turned around and saw a girl, a beautiful girl. She was Tall for a girl, she had long flowing blonde hair, was wearing a low cut top, short skirt and heels _'which is probably what's making her seem so tall'_ Danny thought to himself. But the one thing that he noticed most was her eyes, so beautiful they were sharp, an intensifying blue color. To put it simply, she was attractive.

"Hellooo-?" Said the girl

"What? Oh" said Danny "Sorry I just, I'm sorry about yelling and… do I know you? You look so framiler!"

"Doubt it, I just moved here a few weeks ago all the way from Canada, well from a lot of places actually, my parents are reporters so we move all over the place but we moved here because of all the ghost activity we've heard about, that's what they study, so is it true? Are there a lot of ghosts and ghost hunterrrrs… and I'm getting off topic. Sorry I tend to do that." She was a bit embarrassed now and because of it decided to take a seat. "Here why don't you sit down and tell me why you were yelling all upset at your friend over there?"

Danny was a bit dumb-founded and still trying to catch up with everything she was saying. He sat down and said, "Ummm… I'm sorry but I don't feel like I should be telling someone who I just met and don't even know there name all about my problems…"

"OH right I'm sorry" She stood up and said "Hey how's it goin'? The name's Amaya! Junior in High school, about to start school at Casper High, tacos are my favorite food, and I'm so intrigued by ghosts and hunters especially! Ok, now it's your turn!"

"Umm eh heh- hahahaha!" Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed that hard. "Hey no need to laugh at me!" she said.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I'm not laughing at you I just… haha, I just wasn't expecting all that! Nice to meet you Amaya! My name is Danny! Also a Junior, currently attending Casper High, hamburgers from the Nasty Burger are my favorite food, and my parents are ghost hunters. That about cover everything?"

"Nice to meet ya Danny! So I guess we might have some classes together next semester then? WAIT! You're parents are ghost hunters? NO WAY!" Amaya's Face just lit up and anyone with a brain could tell that all she would want now was to know more. "Haha, yup they are although I have to admit they're not the best, but they have gotten better these past few years! The amount of failed inventions still surpasses the amount of successful ones though."

"Haha, you're funny Danny. OH! One more question, then you can tell me why you're so bummed."

'_wow, even while she jumped around to so many different subjects and got so excited she still remembered that I was upset or rather… am upset… she's different for sure but I think I like it' _To this thought he just smiled.

"And what question might that be?"

"Do your parents have a ghost portal?" at this point she was so close to his face that their noses were almost touching which she probably didn't even notice since she was so excited. Danny backed up a bit to maintain his own personal boundaries and said, "Umm… how do you even know about ghost portals?"

"SO THEY DO HAVE ONE?" She yelled "OH that's so freaking awesome! Can I see it sometime? Please please please? OH um… sorry I barely know you and I'm already inviting myself over, heh heh, sorry about that." Danny chuckled "Its fine and don't go assuming things, I never said we had a ghost portal" The smile and excitement on Amayas face had now faded, only to be lit up again when Danny said "But we do, and I'd like it if you came over some time to see it, most people think my family's pretty weird for having all that ghost stuff, it's nice to meet someone who thinks differently"

Amaya was so excited now she just jumped up and hugged Danny so hard and just yelled "YAY!" She sat back down and said "Danny, I hope you don't mind me saying this but I get the feeling we're gonna get pretty close pretty fast! I mean I'm not like most people and I move around a lot so I have to try to make my friends pretty quickly and usually people just find me weird, but you're different. We have a lot in common and that just makes me so happy! I know I'm different but once you get to know me I'm sure you'll like me. So now that we're best friends you can tell me what you're so upset about!"

'_Best friends? This girl is different but I can't help liking talking to her, it's like being in elementary school again, she's so happy and she knows how to keep her cool at the same time. Maybe in time we will become best friends'_

"You're certainly different Amaya but okay, I'll tell you why I'm so upset, but not now. We're having such a good time and I haven't laughed like this in a while so if you don't mind I'd like to just keep talking and then tomorrow we can meet at the Nasty Burger and I'll tell you okay?"

"Sounds like a plan but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure"

"Where is the Nasty Burger and… What exactly makes it so Nasty?" The disgusted look on Amayas face was priceless and made Danny crack up.

"So she broke up with you just because she can't deal with a long distance relationship? Well that doesn't seem very fair to you… I mean if she's got as much money as you say she does, I don't see why she can't come to visit or at least keep in contact with e-mail or something…"

"I thought the same thing and I'm still mad at her but… it is getting easier. It's been close to a month and at this point I just want to forget about her." Amaya stood up and yelled, "DANNY! Don't you dare! You knew this girl and were friends with her for years! She was your first love and if you EVER forget your first love then you'll never be able to fall in love again! Is that what you want?" She sat back down and more calmly said "It'll take time and I know that. She will always hold a special place in your heart but if you block that out then… well then its like you're giving up on love all together and don't do that Danny. Don't give up on love after one heart break, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you that if it's meant to be with Sam, and if she is the one… then it'll all work out, trust me! But until then just live your life the only way you can; one day at a time." Amaya Smiled and gave Danny a friendly hug.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" She said matter-of-factly "And what might that be?" Asked Danny. "We're gonna go-"

"Hey Guys what's up?"

"Oh hey Tuck. OH Amaya, you haven't meat Tucker yet. Tucker this is Amaya, we met at the club last night. Amaya, Tucker."

"Well hello beautiful. Tucker Foley's the name, Lady pleasing's my game. What can I do for ya?"

Amaya laughed "You're funny Tucker and thanks but I'm not interested in fact I was just gonna ask Danny out on a date here."

Danny and Tucker both went silent. "What, did I say something?" Tucker grabbed Danny and gave him a big noogie, "OH DANNY! No wonder you wanted me to leave you alone last night! You really didn't need me to find another girl did ya? Did ya huh? No you didn't!"

"TUCK! Stop it! Haha, I'm not a dog!"

"Dude, I'm just happy you have a new girlfriend and jealous. Hey Amaya got a sister or any friends perhaps?"

"Mmm, can't say I do, sorry Tucker and I never said I was his girlfriend! Just because we go on a date doesn't mean we're dating! Danny just needs a day out with a girl!"

"Well I could use a little girl time myself you know" Tucker, who of course was winking at girls across the room said. "Um so it's a date but… it's not a date?" asked Danny.

"Yup!"

"You're different Amaya… but I think I could get used to it! Okay, so what do you wanna do on our umm… not date?" Danny laughed and smiled. Everything was all ok until he saw his breath. There was a ghost nearby. _'shit, I've gotta get out of here!' _

"Hey guys I gotta run to the bathroom, be back in a minute!" All the sudden screams filled the burger joint as burger boxes began flying everywhere and an all to framiler 'BEWARE' came from behind the counter. "OH MY GOD" yelled Amaya. "Yeah, this is usually when people start running." Said Tucker

. "Are you kidding? I've got to document this!" Amaya grabbed a small camera out of her purse and started taking pictures of the box ghost until Danny showed up and yelled "Ya know, I'm really getting sick of you Box Ghost! You really are just a waste of time." At this point everyone was out of the restaurant. Everyone except for Tucker and Amaya and as Danny was shooting The Box Ghost with a few small plasma blasts he noticed that he didn't have the Fenton thermos, it was still in his backpack. Tucker was going to try and scoot Amaya out but she took one more picture and fantically ran out the door saying "Sorry for ditching, tell Danny for me, but I have to show these pics to my parents!"

"Um, ok! Will do! Go show them!"

"Oh good, she's gone, Tucker throw me the thermos already would ya?"

"Yeah yeah, here!" but before he could even throw it the box Ghost was blown right out of the Nasty burger. Danny turned around and there she was standing in front of him this mystery ghost hunter girl was standing there in front of him and ready to strike but before she had the chance he yelled, "Wait! Who are you and why are you after me?"

"Do I really need a reason to wipe out ghost scum like yourself?"

"But what did I ever do to you?"

"You terrorize this town! And you bring all your ghost friends along to help you with the job, everywhere they are you show up too."

"Did you ever stop to think that I'm trying to get rid of them? To help this town?"

"Hmmm, nope!" The next thing Danny knew, a small light beam was being shot at him. he blocked it with a ghost shield then she said, "Listen I'd just love to give you my sympathy but I don't have time so I'll be on my way, but don't think this is over Danny Phantom!" She took a final shot then flew out of the building… or rather thru the building…

Danny floated down to the ground and turned back into a human "Um that ghost hunter, you don't think she's a ghost too do you?" he said

"I dunno, but I think it'd be worth finding out, why don't you follow her?"

"Ugh, she's already gone, but next time I will! So where'd Amaya run off to?"

"Oh I see, you don't want to chase her because you just wanna chase Amaya!"

"I'll admit it, I like her. But I still love Sam, so for now I just want to be friends. And you didn't answer my question."

"Whatever lover boy, she ran home so show the pictures of the box ghost and you fighting to her parents, I'd say go find her but, do you know where she lives?"

"Well, no I don't… but" Danny got out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. "I can always ask if she wants to hang at the mall tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Haha, thanks man, but I'll let you two have your _alone_ time!" Tucker and Danny both laughed and began walking home and, as always, leaving the Nasty burger a complete mess.


End file.
